


negotiate me

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, aradia does threaten people which kinda counts as second base, no one is actually dating yet they have three more fights and two makeouts to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: it has been way too long since you checked in on everything in the world.half-demons, hunters, and angels of death have definitely gottenwaycuter.





	negotiate me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeofblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeofblood/gifts).



> Because I've been a little baby for demonstuck since the year of our Lord 2012.  
> There are so many ways to do this so if you're looking for a prompt with very little structure this would be it. Angel of death Aradia? Depressed college student with a Ouija board Aradia? Obnoxious demon hunter Eridan? Angelic abomination Eridan? The world is your oyster. Do w/e!! Go off!!

Eridan Ampora can strip a gun with his eyes closed.

He is much less skilled in every other field of his life.

This is not something that bothers the other hunters overmuch: he can get a job done, he can do it quickly, and if necessary, he can do it blind. These are all skills that are necessary. Being able to handle a social life, interact with other twenty-somethings, and hold down a Normal Person Job are not.

You're kind of amused by this.

 

Sollux Captor survives better as a half-demon than most full demons can on a good day.

He tends to mouth off to anything that looks at him.

This distressing tendency to never shut up may have been the cause for his survival instincts, because he certainly wouldn't seem to have them otherwise. He is good at what he does, though, one of the best weapons manufacturers around, and he is nearly as socially awkward as Eridan Ampora is.

You think that might explain the underlying tension between them.

 

Aradia Megido is a depressed college student with a Ouija board.

You should not find that as funny as you do.

 

Unfortunately for her, Aradia Megido is also a college student with just enough bad luck to somehow summon the three of you to her little apartment all at once.

It's been a good half hour since your arrival, and Captor and Ampora still have yet to finish bickering at each other from behind their various barricades and hideaways, while you take tea with Aradia, chatting pleasantly about nothing at all—you have, in fact, noticed the way she avoids giving you any details about herself. Good for her. Demons like you have a tendency to be disarming, utterly charming, and a definite hazard to the health. She seems to be doing remarkably well for an average human, though. Not bad. Not bad at all.

When the conversational well runs dry, she clears her throat, and both boys look over at you, finally. Something in her seems to shift—and for a moment, you wonder if maybe she hasn't been the one playing you like a fiddle all along.

"It's come to my attention, Mr. Captor, Mr. Ampora," Aradia Megido says, rising from her chair like a vengeful fire's brightest blaze, "that you two have been causing some havoc in my neighborhood."

For a moment, they both look like they're about to argue. Another look from her squashes any chance of it.

"I've invited Ms. Peixes here to be a neutral third party. I'm reasonably sure that she answered my summons more out of  _amusement_  than any actual requirement to do so, and no, Mr. Ampora, Mr. Captor, I will  _not_  be telling you how I managed to summon either of you. Are we clear?"

This time, they actually nod, and both of them steal glances at you. They're pretty cute when they're quiet—nearly as cute as Miss Megido herself.

Actually, you're wondering if Aradia knows more than she's saying—and when she shifts, just enough that you can see light nearly dance off the faint outlines of wings catching the soft breeze of an overworked fan in summer, you're  _certain_  that there's more to her than she's ever going to be willing to tell.

 

Oh, this is going to be  _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's your gifter again I feel bad about taking this prompt and kinda like defenestrating myself with it here's a little something something to make up for it


End file.
